


Cherry Blossoms in January

by myherofuckademia



Series: Samurai AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childbirth, Edo Period, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: Daichi visited you every April to see the cherry blossoms bloom. But then had to leave because of his duties as a samurai. But when he came back in October he was met with a surprise.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: Samurai AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086305
Kudos: 85





	Cherry Blossoms in January

As Daichi climbed the foothills towards the village he kept his sword at his side, he was on a mission to get back home before sundown and the village was high up in the mountains. 

He only cared for this village because there was someone important in it, you. You were the dazzling inn keeper that took care of Daichi during his darkest moments. When he was injured and thought no one would take someone like him in. But you brought him into your home and nursed him back to health. And in exchange he showed you a deep love, a devotion that would not break even when he left for months at a time. 

As he approached the village he saw your home and anxiously approached, crunching through snow to get to you. There was a smile on his face, the kind that a husband held for his wife after months apart.

It had been two long, over half a year. When he last saw you the cherry blossoms were in bloom and you looked more beautiful than ever. Now it was a cold January and he wanted nothing more than to be nestled by the fire with you and make love. 

However when he entered the small home he found not only you, but you had grown in size. Standing there by the pot over the fire, you were wrapped in a winter kimono but with your stomach gravid in size. 

“What is-” He asked as he looked at you from the entrance of the back where you were cooking.

You looked over to him and said, “Daichi!” Before you waddled over and threw your arms around him. Your belly was active with life. And when you kissed him, Daichi placed his hand on it to feel the activity. 

“A baby?” He asked against your lips, “How?”

You chuckled and pulled away, holding his hand as you proudly displayed your bump, “before you left, our last night together. Within a few months I was round with an active child and now I’m close to my due date.” 

“It’s mine?” He asked as he let go of your hands and felt the rounded, hard bump, “wow.”

“I’m surprised you’re home so early.” You said as you gave him a kiss, “I thought you wouldn’t be back till spring. I didn’t get enough ingredients for both of it.”

“No it’s okay, you eat. The baby needs to be fed.” He said as he patted the bump and then turned to the pot over the fire and started to stir. 

You waddled back over and pressed a hand on the small of your back to relieve some of the pressure. Over the past few days you got the feeling that the baby would be here any time. But you were so happy that Daichi was home. 

With one hand on the spoon and the other on the bump, Daichi felt his child while he helped cook dinner. He would’ve asked you to go inside to keep warm, but he wanted to feel his sweet child that was nestled in your womb. 

Dinner was uneventful, Daichi talked mostly about his adventures and asked in depth about how you had been holding up. He talked about how much he missed you and wanted to come home sooner but was unable to because the job he took went on longer than expected. 

You sat there with him, your hand on your bump while you made yourself comfortable, carefully eating the stew that the two of you made. Your baby was excited with life, joyful but it left you with a slight discomfort. 

“I bet he will be beautiful.” Daichi smiled. 

But once you were done cleaning up, Daichi couldn’t take it anymore and pinned you to the futon in the side room, he slipped your kimono off. His hard cock brushed up against your gravid belly. Lined with stretch marks and with a popped belly button. He licked his lips at the sight of you as he took in your bare, new form. 

Daichi wished he could’ve been there when you missed your first bleeding, when you felt the first kick, when you craved deeply for certain foods. He wanted to be there through all of it, but the money he got for the job would more than make up for the time he missed. 

“I can’t be intimate this late in the pregnancy, it might hurt the baby.” You said as you cupped your swollen bump. 

“I think there are other ways we can be, let me make you feel good.” He said, “I’ve missed you so.” He assured you as he got between your legs.

Even your pussy was a bit more swollen than before, your clit a hard nub against his fingertips while he peered lovingly at your sex. How he spent so many nights with his own hand thinking about your gorgeous form. 

He gave a small lick across your sex, he would’ve perferred to bury his cock deep inside of you but he didn’t want to hurt his baby that grew in your womb. But he wanted to bring you pleasure. 

“I haven’t been touched in months.” You whimpered, “My belly became too large and I wasn’t about to touch myself the same way.”

He smiled and nipped your hardened clit, “Don’t worry, your husband is here.” Before he pushed apart your thighs with his hand to keep you from squeezing his head. He continued to lick at your clit, making you twitch and moan under his touch. 

Oh how he longed for you for too long. Too many nights alone without you, thinking about how you were and if you were doing well. If he had known you were round with his child he would’ve come home sooner, he would’ve left the job and come back to you. 

He moved one hand to your large belly and linked his fingers with yours. You looked gorgeous like this, a healthy glow that came with pregnancy. He continued to play with your clit across his tongue, he gave an open mouth lick across your entire pussy, feeling the warmth and wetness across his tongue. 

“Tell me about the baby.” He said, “Tell me how strong he is growing.” 

You whimpered, one hand holding your husband’s hand and the other gripped the blankets of the futon. It felt nice to have his strong hand on your growing bump, especially as your baby kicked within your womb.

His tongue was soft and warm against your most sensitive parts. You deeply exhaled and let pleasure take you over as he continued to play with you. Being mindful of the baby inside of you. 

“He’s a strong baby, I can feel it. Big too. And a big eater just like his father. I had been mindful and put to bed rest by the midwife over the last few weeks. She was worried about his size but I believe that I can have him.” 

“A good boy.” He said.

“It could be a girl.” You remarked. 

Daichi leaned up and kissed the bottom of the bump, “A father just knows.” Before he went back to pleasuring you with his tongue. Your taste was familiar, a reminder that he was finally home with you.

With the family you had made together. He rubbed the bump as he continued to pleasure you with his tongue. He kept up the movements until he heard you moan loudly and clutch onto his hand. 

“I’m close!” You yelped. You never had to worry about going unsatisfied in Daichi’s care, he always made sure that you were well taken care of. That you weren’t like some of the wives in town that had never had an orgasm.

When Daichi was around you got them in spades. Your pussy fluttered around his cock and you let out a moan as you felt him continue his movements, the quick swipes interlude with long licks. You reached down over the bump and gripped onto his hair as you let out a few more moans before finally cumming on his face. 

Daichi grunted, his cock grew harder at the feeling of your wetness against his face. When he pulled away he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

You were a naked, panting mess. You looked up at him when he loomed over you and said, “I love you.”

Daichi rubbed the bump, “I love you too.”

There was something deeply wrong after that as you laid in bed that night, Daichi beside you fast asleep. You felt twinges of pain in your abdomen with the child within you kicked up a storm. 

You got up from the futon and walked around the room to alleviate the pressure. It had been like this for a few days now, you assumed it was because the baby was getting ready. But you weren’t sure that it would be so soon. 

As time passed you felt restless, the baby was not settling down and as you got up from the futon for a second time you felt the splash of your water breaking down your thighs and staining your kimono. 

“Daichi.” You yelped as you gripped the wall. 

He stirred away, finding you not there beside him. He got up instantly, wide awake as he found you in the corner of the room, hidden by shadows with your hand on your bump and the other splayed against the wall. 

“It’s happening.” You groaned. 

Daichi came to you and you laid back down in your shared bed, Daichi looked concerned as he wiped sweat away from your forehead. 

“Just let nature tell you what to do, I’m here for you.” He assured, he undid your kimono showing off your naked, already sweaty body. He pressed his hand on the active belly and smiled at you, “We’re going to have our baby soon enough.”

You grunted and strained, the pain wracked through you. It was time there was no question about it, you were having this baby. 

You tried to remember what the midwife told you as you laboured, it wasn’t long before the head peeked out and Daichi was elated. 

“Keep going.” He said, “Give me our baby.” 

You grunted and kept going, your knees bent, your body on full display. Your husband’s careful hand on the active bump. You felt like a display piece, this wasn’t what samurais should know but as you laboured and tried to control your breathing you had no choice. 

You felt your husband’s hands on your most sensitive parts as he tried to coax the child out of you. He gave you words of encouragement as you push and laboured, the pain was like nothing you felt before. 

“Please gods, please give my wife strength.” He said then applied a little bit of pressure to your abdomen to coax the baby further out. 

“I don’t think there are any gods listening right now.” You grunted, “Just nature.” And then let out a wail. 

It wasn’t a long labour despite how big the baby was. You trusted yourself and sat in multiple positions until your big baby boy slid out into the samurai’s writing arms. Daichi was shocked by the mess in his bare arms. 

Never had he seen something like that before, before him was his own son with wisps of dark hair and big brown eyes as he wailed his first breath. 

“Hey.” He said, “hi little guy, let’s see mommy.” He said as he placed the baby on your bare chest. You exhaled deeply and put a hand on the baby’s back, feeling his warm, damp skin. 

“Our baby.” You said.

“Yes, our son.” Daichi smiled, “You did so good.” He went back in between your legs and waited for you to gently push out the after birth, quickly disposing of it outside and away from you and the baby. When he came back his son was gently eating, still with bits of discharge on his face.

He went over and wiped it away with the sleeve of his outfit. He laid beside you, watching you feed. His little son was already born into the world. Breathing his first gulps of air and drinking at your breast.

You felt achy and sore all over, your breasts were leaking with the need to feed your first born. You looked down at him with a smile. 

“Here he is.” You said.

“Yeah. When he’s done I get to hold him.” 

“Sorry that you had to see all of that.” You said with a blush.

“No, no. Don’t be. A samurai should know many things, one of them being midwifery, never knowing when we might need it.” He said as he kissed his son on the forehead, “I’m just glad I didn’t mess it up and hurt both of you.” 

As you laid there, you acknowledged, “We’re going to have to get a new futon.” Feeling the dampness underneath you.

“In the morning, for now let’s just make sure he gets through his first night.” He said as he kissed you on the flushed cheek. He kept his arms around you to ensure your safety and that of your son.

When sunrise came all three of you were dozing on the messy futon, exhausted from the entire scenario. But at peace with what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @nothingbuthaikyuu


End file.
